


Wrung dry

by TheHuskyDragon



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Choking, I have no excuse for this, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Small Penis, unintended use of Sam’s strand rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuskyDragon/pseuds/TheHuskyDragon
Summary: Gotta take your chance when you got it
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Wrung dry

**Author's Note:**

> This is By Far the most self indulgent thing I’ve written. It also turns out to be a whole lot easier to write little oneshots than a whole fic. Who knew!
> 
> Uh.. I don’t think there’s anything special to say about this. Just another soft goldenbridges fic because I *still* love these two idiots

Flicking his wrist, the UI of Sam’s cuff link opens up, opening his mail. Multiple unread messages displayed in front of him. 

“Oh look at that. The Elder is still doin good with the meds we got to him,”

Sam swallows a chuckle at the absolutely  _ desperate _ whine behind him, something that sounds like, “ _ don’t talk about The Elder while I’m fucking you _ .”

Another email, one from the cosplayer. “Another volume of The Wandering MC… want me to read it to you?” Sam knows Higgs can hear the devious smile in his voice as Higgs runs his face against Sam’s shoulder. 

Yeah. Sam knows better. He’d taken the time to bind his strand into a makeshift gag for Higgs and coil it into something akin a collar and leash. Higgs had been bugging him about fucking him again—  _ Sam please, it’s been so long. How do you think a man could go so long without sticking his dick somewhere?? _ — and that’s how Sam found himself on his belly and Higgs fucking his ass like it’s the last day on earth. 

“Cmon,” Sam says with fake annoyance, giving a tug to the end of the strand. “At least make me feel it.”

Higgs was a whopping four inches, if he was lucky. Sam isn’t one to judge— usually, dick size didn’t have any impact on anything Sam cared about, enjoying higgs in his entirety included. But, just for the hell of it, he pokes at Higgs about it. It’s not like Higgs can help it, or maybe he  _ can _ , and he chooses to stay this way. The first time Sam had seen him naked, after kissing over most of his body, he’d said, “huh. Can’t believe someone so bold is so  _ small _ .”

He’s got a pretty decent bite mark on his upper arm from that. 

Aforementioned man is currently a whimpering mess behind Sam, jackrabbit thrusts causing the sound of skin against skin to ring out into the air. Higgs can barely stand to pull out a couple inches, not wanting to leave the warm embrace of Sam. 

Whines and mewls and gasps and moans; Sam just has to sit there, checking his  _ damn emails.  _ He shifts his grip on the sheets, a hair's breadth between his forearm and Sam’s bicep. Just the smallest touches like fire, Higgs would do fucking  _ anything _ to get this damn rope out of his mouth, and Sam’s skin inside it. 

_ Fuck _ , Higgs thinks as his thrusts quickly turn uneven, messy and uncoordinated, he’d take a fucking  _ chunk _ of Sam if he could.  _ Would swallow it whole.  _

“No touching.” Sam elbows Higgs’ wrist, where he’s white-knuckling the sheets under them. Higgs barely catches himself from toppling against him, knowing full well Sam would stop this little game. 

There was that fake annoyance in Sam’s voice again, Higgs  _ knows _ it’s fake, can smell the arousal emanating from him— from himself more— and yet he lets his mind believe that Sam really is annoyed, just barely letting Higgs have an ounce of pleasure on his own, that he’s  _ lucky _ to be doing this. 

He is.  _ He is he is he is he is— _

His eyes roll back as he cums, hilted as far as he could inside Sam, the meat of his fat ass squished from the pressure of Higgs’ still moving hips. 

Sam lets out a single dry chuckle. He shifts his leg out a bit, his knee just barely pressing against higgs’ ankle. Sam’s voice is gravely and low when he says, “already? I’m not even halfway through with checking my emails.”

Is  _ this _ what it’s like having aphenphosmphobia? Every touch like fucking fire? Like he’s gonna burn right up?

He can’t even fucking  _ ask _ Sam because  _ he’s gagged _ , he thinks bitterly as he gnaws on the rope. 

It’s like he doesn’t even control his body when his hips start up again, pace completely uncoordinated and painful. It’s like he got caught up in a cycle: moving to pull out, the feeling of Sam’s hole around him too much, before thrusting back in on impulse, and then back to the start… he couldn’t stop himself, couldn’t stand it. 

He licks along Sam’s nape, the rope rough against his tongue, and— hadn’t he read it somewhere? That the strand has Sam’s blood in it? He can  _ feel _ it, just barely taste it as it leaves that buzz along his taste buds, his gums. 

Yeah… it’s good Sam gagged him. 

“You’re selfish, yknow that?”

A moan-turned-whine sounds from behind Sam. He’d barely even realized Higgs had orgasmed, the telltale shivers that cross his body and the way he mewls… it gets Sam a little riled up too. At least he can actually  _ wait _ , have any semblance of patients… he wonders what would happen if he fucked Higgs after letting him cum himself dry…

He feigns his interest in the idea with a sigh of boredom. It’s so easy to keep Higgs entertained. He just has to  _ sit there.  _

Sam clenches around Higgs, at the same time tugging on the strand around his neck, not at all sudden to himself, but the taller man almost  _ screams _ , the inhuman sound barely muffled by the rope. His hips work harder against him and Sam occasionally shifts back against Higgs,  _ just cuz _ he’s feeling  _ generous _ . 

Something like a nervous laugh comes from Higgs, the sound something like a hyena, high pitched and desperate and broken. Higgs’ arms tremble, the effort of keeping himself up, to keep distance between their bodies almost impossible. 

Higgs’ head falls against Sam’s shoulder, hips stuttering to a stop as his cock throbs, a few measly spurts of cum deposited inside him. 

Sam hides his satisfied moan with another sigh. Higgs feels good, fucking Sam or getting fucked by him, and usually Sam would say so… but that’s not the game they’re playing here. 

“Christ. Are you fuckin done yet? I got shit to do.”

He doesn’t. Higgs  _ knows _ he doesn’t. 

Despite the firm  _ no touching  _ rule— it’s hard on Sam too, he’s found himself  _ seeking _ touches from a select few. How things have changed— Higgs falls flat against him, back against chest, and snakes his arms around his chest and fucks into Sam with renewed vigor. 

Holding onto Sam like he might sink into the sheets without him, each thrust pulls a pain-laden grunt from Higgs. It  _ hurts _ , and everything in his body is telling him to  _ pull away, _ to  _ stop _ , to  _ slow down _ … the friction is like sandpaper despite his release (and a good deal of lube) slicking the way. He’d long since passed the line of  _ almost too much _ , to  _ definitely too much.  _

_ But he couldn’t stop.  _

Face buried against the skin of Sam’s shoulder, Higgs plows into Sam’s ass. He can’t breathe, breath hitching and lungs burning. It feels like he’s floating, or he’s high on chiralium, the strand around his neck tight around his lungs instead. He’s crying, he thinks… Higgs isn’t sure, he’s too focused on Sam, on how hot and wet he is inside, on the pinpoint of pain that is his groin, his balls milked dry. 

“You’re trying to fuck me so hard,” Sam says, an almost cruel sneer in his voice. “as if you could actually make my feel anything,”  _ so unfair, Sam— _

_ Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam! _

Sam ( _ Sam Sam Sam _ -) had timed his words with a clench, and that had done Higgs in. His nails dig into whatever skin they can get to, entire body tensing as he cries out, broken and done for. 

He slumps against Sam, not a single bone in his body. In his hazed mind, the idea of a  _ flaccid bone _ pulled that weird high laugh from him again, shoulders hitching. 

“What’re you laughing about?— Higgs, enough!” 

Sam properly elbows Higgs off him this time upon feeling the man’s hips start up _again…_ _goddamn insatiable bastard,_ Sam thinks as he pries his hands from his chest. The strand had wound tighter around Higgs’ throat than Sam would like, but despite that, loose giggles eked from him, a smile on his face despite the rope in his mouth. 

Unwinding it first from his neck, Higgs panting like he’d just drowned in tar, Sam gentle rubs at the red skin there. There’s gonna be bruises there, and he’s no doubt broken the skin with abrasions. Not like Higgs cares, but still…

Next, he unties the knot that kept a portion of it in his mouth. The corners of his lips are red and bruised there too. Sam takes the opportunity to kiss at the infuriated skin there, licking to get Higgs to open his mouth and kissing him deeply. 

Higgs’ hips are  _ still _ fucking rocking up into the air, like he might find purchase. Higgs doesn’t see it coming when he wraps a big warm hand around Higgs’ soft length, and  _ squeezes _ . 

This time he does scream, face twisting up and eyes rolling back as his body more or less flails. “Fuck!  _ Fuck— _ shit-“

“Finally had enough?” Sam says, just to be cruel, not letting up his grip. 

Higgs sobs as a smile crosses his face, despite  _ nothing in this situation being funny! _ “Fuck! Yes,  _ yes _ Sam! Please—“

Sam lets go, planting his mouth back on Higgs’ as he lets out a heavy sigh, body slumping into the sheets. 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, tumblr is Higgs-the-god I brainstorm horny ideas and draw all these guys as cats (unrelatedly)
> 
> Kudos and comments fuel me! Hope y’all liked this as much as I do asdfs


End file.
